Baśnie Hogwartu - cykl drugi
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Każdy rozdział to krótka, niezależna, przeważnie absurdalna historia. Znajomość pierwszego cyklu jest niepotrzebna. Opowiadania mają charakter humorystyczny, a wręcz prześmiewczy. W dość głupkowatej, ale może... uroczej(?) manierze. Niektóre bardziej frywolne i głupkowate (baśnie I-III), inne znacznie mniej (baśnie IV-VII). Jak dalej - przyszłość pokaże. Postacie różnorakie.
1. Baśń o mieczach i wężach

I: Baśń o mieczach i wężach

Harry pokonał bazyliszka, a przed chwilą duch Toma Riddle'a zniknął z tego świata, gdy chłopak wbił kieł gada w dziennik. Dokonał tego, nie bez pomocy Dumbledroe'a, Godryka Gryffindora oraz tego pociesznego ptaszka, który tak pięknie śpiewa – Fawkesa.

Ginny leżała bez życia przy posągu Salazara, ale Harry czuł potrzebę, żeby głaskać Fawkesa, dziewczyna przecież nie wykituje tak od razu, może poczekać. Ten ptak był piękny, lepszy od Ginny, gdyby tak... gdyby tak można było ożenić się z ptakiem. Ich ślub byłby wspaniały, wystawny, bogaty w barwy jak upierzenie feniksa. On i jego ptak, razem na wieczność.

Ginny poruszyła się lekko i coś tam miauknęła słabym głosikiem.

– Cicho, szmato – syknął Potter. – Fawkes, byłeś świetny – zwrócił się do swego pomagiera, w którym, bądź co bądź, zadurzył się.

Harry podniósł się z mokrej posadzki, zbroczonej krwią króla węży. Uznał, że warto wyciągnąć miecz z podniebienia ogromnego węża.

Złapał za rękojeść, uch, ciężko szło, wszedł mocno. Majtnął łokciem w bok i nadział się na kieł bazyliszka.

– Achś! – syknął. Wyszarpał ramię z paszczy potwora, razem z kłem. – Fawkes... – zapiał, czując, jak jad znów rozchodzi się po ciele. – Fawkes, pomocy...

Ptak posłusznie podleciał i skropił łzami ranę chłopca, który przeżył (_przeżył_ już nie raz).

Gdy już został wyleczony i ciarki ulgi przeszywały jego ciało, ponowił próbę wyciągnięcia, nadział się jednak znów.

– Fawkes... – wysapał. – Pomocy!

Został uleczony.

Dobra, do trzech razy sztuka. Jest! Miecz, wyciągnięty i wzmocniony krwią monstrum, tkwił w dłoni Pottera. Ale... o nie! Brakowało w nim diamentu, jeden z nich, tkwiący pierwotnie w rękojeści, musiał wypaść.

Chłopak rozejrzał się. Błyskotka leżała w paszczy bazyliszka. Podszedł do gęby stwora, kucnął i wyciągnął po nią ramię.

– Achś! – nadział się na kieł. Z impetem wyciągnął ramię, ponownie razem z kłem. – Fawkes! – padł wycieńczony na posadzkę. – Pomocy!

Feniks tym razem stał blisko, gotowy na udzielenie pierwszej, i jakże skutecznej, pomocy.

Harry jeszcze wyciągnął trzy kły bazyliszka, nim udało mu się bez obrażeń wydostać diament. Jeden wyciągnął okolicami łokcia, drugi wewnętrzną stroną przedramienia, a trzeci bicepsem. Fawkes nie oddalał się od zachłannego chłopaka, nauczony doświadczeniem.

Gdy diament wylądował z powrotem w rękojeści i przyssał się magicznie, coś zaintrygowało Harry'ego. W paszczy bazyliszka tkwiła jakaś dziwna... skamielina.

Zanurzył dłoń, lecz tym razem, nauczony doświadczeniem, bardzo uważał, starannie wymijając zęby potwora. Nadział się na kieł. Pisnął jak panienka, klapnął pośladkami na posadzkę.

– Pomocy, Fawkes! – pisnął, sapiąc niepomiernie.

Jeszcze dwa razy się nadział, za każdym usuwając kieł z ust węża. I wyszło na to, że niewarte zachodu było to działanie. Skamielina okazała się czymś w rodzaju zaschniętej wydzieliny, chyba śliny.

– Dobra, idziemy stąd! – zarządził chłopak.

Wziął Ginny za rękę i ciągnął za sobą jak małe dziecko nie raz ciągnie po podłodze szmacianą lalkę. Miauknęła coś, ale uciszył ją, strzelając z liścia w policzek. U wylotu komnaty, czekali na nich Ron z Lockhartem, który stracił pamięć.

Harry, choć grymasił, trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego – nie lubił tamtejszych łóżek.

Odwiedzili go przyjaciele, Ron i Hermiona, a także Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, cała drużyna Quidditcha oraz Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan. Pytali, jak pokonał bazyliszka i Voldemorta – to, co działo się w Komnacie Tajemnic, Dumbledore osobiście otoczył ścisłą tajemnicą, więc oczywiście wszyscy znali każdy szczegół podziemnych zajść.

– Harry, to jak w końcu zabiłeś bazyliszka?! – podniecał się Neville, który właśnie przyłączył się do odwiedzających.

– Ubiłem go mieczem Godryka! – pochwalił się i wypiął klatkę, którą opinała obecnie piżamka.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wzrok Hermiony gdzieś uciekał. Ron odchrząknął.

– To... to zabrzmiało... – odchrząknął, spąsowiały mu końcówki uszu – trochę dwuznacznie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale czuł się urażony. Nikt nie klaskał, nikt nie chwalił, nikt nie klepał z werwą po plecach, nie skandowali: _Potter wymiata! Potter wymiata!_

– A bazyliszek?! Jaki był?! – Seamus wrócił do drążenia historii.

– Ooo, straszny! – Harry machnął ramieniem.

– Drasnął cię?! Drasnął?! – Finnigan złapał się ramy łóżka przy nogach Pottera-bohatera.

– No, ta... – rzekł, czując narastającą satysfakcję.

– Ponoć jad jest śmiertelny! Jak go wytrzymałeś? – Neville trzeźwo dopytał.

– Pomógł mi ptak Dumbledore'a – wyjaśnił, zapadła cisza. – Tak, wiem, to brzmi dwuznacznie... – warknął, niezadowolony z przestoju w opowiadaniu swych dokonań.

– Harry, a... – zaczęła Hermiona – dlaczego ty nie masz żadnego zęba w ustach?

Harry wyszczerzył się bezzębnym uśmiechem, oczekiwał tego pytania.

– Powiem wam, że po zajściach w komnacie tak mi jakoś zbrzydły zęby – wyseplenił – że wszystkie sobie wybiłem!

Wszyscy uroczo się zaśmiali. Ryknęli śmiechem. Nareszcie. Tak wspaniałego śmiechu Potter dawno nie zaznał, obserwował roześmiane, sympatyczne oblicza znajomych. Jak pięknie. Boże, jak niektóre chwile są piękne.


	2. Baśń o czarnej wodzie

II: Baśń o czarnej wodzie

Przemierzyli komnatę zasnutą mrokiem i dotarli do zbiornika z wodą.

– To tutaj... – Dumbledore szepnął.

– Tak – Harry potwierdził.

Chłopak wziął muszlę – czerpak – nabrał trochę czarnej wody z głębokiej niecki i podał dyrektorowi. Ten upił łyk. Padł na twardą podłogę. Stęknął, podniósł się do siadu. Głowa lekko mu drżała.

Harry nabrał kolejną porcję i poczęstował nią Dumbledore'a.

– Aaa! – zawył starzec, padł ponownie na podłogę, położył się na niej, drgał i sapiąc, co jakiś wystękiwał żałosne nuty. Kręgosłup wygiął mu się nienaturalnie.

– Nie... Już nie, dość! – wymamrotał, dolna warga mu drżała, zmrużył oczy, powstrzymując się od płaczu.

Harry przysunął mu do ust kolejną porcję.

– Musi pan pić! Nie pamięta pan?!

Dyrektor niechętnie zbliżył usta do czerpaka, a Harry przechylił muszlę i czarny płyn spłynął do wnętrza dyrektorskiego ciała.

Zgrzytało. Ciało Albusa zdawało się zgrzytać i iskrzyć. Miotał się po mrocznej posadzce, brudząc sobie szatę.

– Lepiej mnie zabij! – krzyczał, lecz pił dalej. – Nie, już nie, dość... – pił dalej. – Moja... to moja wina... – mruczał. Kanonada jęków, pomruków i stęknięć wypełniała pomieszczenie i rozchodziła się echem, odbijając od ścian. – Jak mogłem, jak mogłem...

– Panie profesorze, to już ostatnia, obiecuję.

Dumbledore już nie musiał powstrzymać się od płaczu, siedział na podłodze cały zalany łzami. Dolna warga nie drżała, ona po prostu oszalała. Otworzył jednak lekko usteczka, a chłopak wlał w niego ostatnią porcję płynu.

Padł na podłogę w konwulsjach. Ale wreszcie się uspokoił. Nie wiedział sam, ile tak leżał, ale po pewnym czasie wróciła mu trzeźwość myślenia, przynajmniej na tym najniższym poziomie, że mógł podnieść się do siadu i zdać sobie sprawę, gdzie jest.

Wsparł się o muszlę sedesu, z którego poił go wodą Harry i spojrzał na ucznia, dysząc ciężko.

– Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, jeśli jeszcze raz założymy się, czy przelecę McGonagall – mlasnął parę razy ustami, wspominając smak wody zabarwionej na czarno na wskutek niedawnego pobytu Pottera w tej łazience – to ja wymyślę karę dla przegrańca.


	3. Baśń o zupce i trollu

III: Baśń o zupce i trollu

Noc duchów, troll grasował po zamku. Prefekci ustawili uczniów w praworządne i składne szeregi. Dumbledore uspokajał Minerwę, Flitwick korzystał z okazji i całował w czoło Trelawney, która zemdlała z emocji (miał fetysz czół, seksuolog dowodził mu, że to z powodu jego niskiego wzrostu – Filius chciał całować te partie ciała kobiety, które znajdowały się wysoko nad ziemią, pięły niczym szczyty i nie mowa tu o piersiach, co to, to nie, piersi plasowały się zbyt nisko – zarówno w hierarchii Flitwicka, jak i w wysokości nad poziomem morza). Snape spokojnie skubał sobie pierś kurczaka, wyobrażając sobie, że to pierś Lilly, i podjadał zupkę chińską, którą przemycał do Hogwartu z mugolskich sklepów. To był, według niego, najzacniejszy z wynalazków tych podludzi. Hagrid spił się i leżał pod stołem, od czasu do czasu drapiąc się stopą – włożoną do wielkiego, zmechaconego buciora – w łydkę.

Gdy zapanował jako taki ład, gdy Severus dokończył zupkę i gdy ocucili Sybillę (oraz Rubeusa), uczniowie udali się pod dowództwem prefektów do swych domów.

– Ron! – Harry zatrzymał przyjaciela, kiedy przemierzali plątaninę korytarzy.

– Co...? – burknął z kurczęcym udkiem w ustach.

– Hermiona!

– Kto...? – wypluł udko. – A, ta kujonka, dobra.

– Ona nic nie wie o trollu! Chodź!

Wykorzystali moment, gdy Percy zgubił się i spoglądał na mapę, aby dalej poprowadzić Gryfonów. Pobiegli do łazienki, gdyż wiedzieli, że wypłakuje tam sobie oczy (Neville miał z tego polewkę i trąbił o tym w całej szkole, zanosząc się histerycznym śmiechem – ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że się w niej zabujał, to był śmiech przez łzy, jednał się ze swą ukochaną w tym niemym, niezmaterializowanym płaczu śmieszka).

– Jest! Szybko! – Harry popędzał przyjaciela, gdy biegli na koniec korytarza, ku drzwiom do łazienki dziewczyn. Ron musiał wyrzucić całe jedzenie z Wielkiej Sali, które zachomikował w kieszeniach szaty, zbytnio go obciążało i zasapał się.

Dobiegli do upragnionych drzwi. Harry jednak nie zdążył nawet klamki dotknąć, a podwoje się otwarły. Przez otwór drzwiowy przeszła Hermiona, zamknęła za sobą drzwi, stanęła przed nimi i wachlowała się, roztrzęsiona. Miała diablo czerwone rumieńce na policzkach.

– O ho, ho! – pisnęła, wachlując się i głęboko oddychając. – O ho, ho! Nigdy w życiu nie widziałam tak wielkiego...! – podniosła głos, choć stali tuż przed nią. – ...trolla!

Odeszła, nucąc sobie zwiewną melodyjkę i podskakując jak dziecko, które jeszcze nie zaznało trudów życia, jednak które na pewno _czegoś_ zaznało.

Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia. Nagle twarz Rona zmieniła się, uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

– Jeszcze nie widziała mojego... – uniósł brwi znacząco, pokiwał głową, jakby słuchał dobrej muzyki, schował ręce do kieszeni i udał się za Hermioną, pogwizdując, tworząc tęskną, słodką melodyjkę, to właśnie chyba ją miał w głowie, gdy zaczął kiwać głową.

Harry podrapał się w głowę. Sytuacja go przerastała.

Poczuł przy sobie obecność kogoś... małego. To profesor Zaklęć, Filius Flitwick.

– Dzień dobry, profesorze – przywitał się – chce pan powstrzymać trolla?

– Hmm... – niewysoki nauczyciel zamyślił się. – Myślisz, że ten troll jest wysoki?

– Chyba tak... Hermiona... ona, tak ona przynajmniej mówiła. Jakiego zaklęcia pan użyje, by go oszołomić? Czy mogę popatrzeć?

– Użyję na nim najpotężniejszego zaklęcia, jakie ten świat widział. Zaklęcia miłości. Po prostu... ucałuję go w czoło – zachichotał.


	4. Baśń o przemiłym gajowym

IV: Baśń o przemiłym gajowym

Hagrid siedział w przyjemnym pokoiku z różowymi ściankami, ślicznymi okienkami i leniwie kołyszącymi się ażurowymi zasłonkami. Na ścianach powieszono talerzyki z miauczącymi kotkami (parę od Umbridge) oraz z drzewkami falującymi sobie przy oczkach wodnych. Istne cudo.

Rubeus westchnął, w pełni zrelaksowany, na twarzy rozsmarowaną miał esencję błogości. Oczy jakby zamarzone, jakby niewidzące.

– Jeszcze herbatki, pani Mumuś? – spytał, przypatrując się laleczce z kiteczkami, która siedziała przy stoliku, dokładnie naprzeciw niego.

Polał jej z bogato zdobionego w kwiecie czajniczka, który stał na stojaczku nad wkładem do świeczki – tak, by nigdy nie stracił swej ciepłoty, by zawsze być gotowym do podzielenia się z biesiadnikami swoimi trzewiami.

– Och, Bebek, nieładnie tak mówić! – skarcił misia, który siedział po jego prawicy, na krześle dostosowanym pod swój rozmiar, jednak na tyle wysokim, aby miś sięgał rączką do filiżanki na stoliku.

Stolik zresztą za duży nie był. Hagrid musiał się garbić.

– Tak jest, z ust mi to wyjęłaś, Pimpimko! – tym razem słowa skierował na lewo, do żółtej kaczuszki z wydatnym pomarańczowym dziobem i zaróżowionymi policzkami. – To czas, aby raczyć się herbatką, chłonąć nastrój późnego popołudnia. Posłuchajmy ptaszków, popatrzmy na kwiatki!

Spojrzał w wytrzeszczone oczy Pimpimki. Choć nic nie wyrażały, Rubeus pociesznie kiwnął głową, zadowolony ze spojrzenia, które mu _posłała_. Następnie oczami objął dziwną, bezkształtną laleczkę z trzema oczami i wiecznie wystawionym języczkiem.

– Bobo, mój Bobo... – pokręcił smutno głową, ale w smutku tym tyleż radości tkwiło, że z końców włosów gajowego Hogwartu pryskały krople szczęścia. Tak smutny może być człowiek tylko, gdy jest naprawdę szczęśliwy i na swoim miejscu. – Kiedy ty się przekonasz do herbatki? – westchnął, walnął łapą o stolik. – No dobra, masz, masz swoje cytrynowe dropsy, Bobo. Jedz do woli, ale mów od razu, jak tylko weźmie cię na herbatkę. Cholibka... skaranie z tobą wielkie, Bobo.

Gajowy dolał herbatki wszystkim biesiadnikom do pięknych filiżanek. Bobo wręczył jednak tylko paczkę dropsów. Rubeus powąchał kwiatki w wazoniku na środku stolika, westchnął, wyjął zza pazuchy zeszycik i zaczął czytać przyjaciołom fragmenty wierszy, które wyjątkowo mu się spodobały.

Na to wszystko, przez ogromną szybę zajmującą część ściany naprzeciwko okien, spoglądał pewien mężczyzna w służbowej szacie oraz Albus Dumbledore. Albus marszczył czoło, coś ciężkiego zawisło w jego głowie, jak wahadło zegara, które już nigdy nie miało się poruszyć.

– Czy na pewno... – zaczął Dumbledore – wszystko przebiega pomyślnie?

– Jak najbardziej – potwierdził rzeczowo przebrany służbowo mężczyzna.

– Hagrid wydaje się tu... nie na miejscu, jakby... poza swoim żywiołem jednak.

– I tak ma być, panie Dumbledore!

– Dziwi mnie, że częstuje tego brzydkiego stworka z trzema oczami cytrynowymi dropsami. Wiem, że pewnie za mną tęskni, ale dlaczego uosabia mnie z tak brzydką istotą?

– Nie przejmowałbym się.

– No tak. Rozumiem i wiem, zadaję dużo pytań i często tu przychodzę, lecz chcę trzymać rękę na pulsie. Początkowo byłem przeciwny, lecz po wielu długich, bezsennych nocach zrozumiałem, że ministerstwo ma rację. Pasja Hagrida do niebezpiecznych stworzeń stwarza nie tylko zagrożenie dla niego samego, ale i dla innych.

– Panie dyrektorze, proszę się nie martwić. Hagrid, nasz poczciwy Hagrid, robi ogromne postępy! Aż mnie to zaskoczyło! Ale wie pan, często tak jest, że wystarczy zmienić środowisko, a człowiek odmienia się, przepoczwarza. Wystarczy mu stworzyć okazję i warunki, by przejrzał na oczy. Wyjdzie z tego, zapewniam pana. Wyleczy się.

– No tak... to kiedy można się spodziewać, że pozwolicie mu wrócić na stanowisko gajowego? Szkoła za nim tęskni. Harry Potter płacze w poduszkę i moczy pościel.

– Panie Dumbledore... to nie jest kwestia powrotu na stanowisko. To jest kwestia, czy Hagrid w ogóle wyjdzie.

– Nie rozumiem... A postępy, o których pan mówił...?

– Tak, są. Jednak nie mamy pewności, że pasja nie powróci, gdy Rubeus nas opuści. Minister bardzo by nie chciał ryzykować. W świetle ostatniego wypadku, to by było bardzo...

– Tak, rozumiem. Przepraszam, że tak ponaglam. Liczę na pozytywne rozwiązanie sprawy.

– Spróbuję zagadać w ministerstwie. Mam kuzyna, który jest szefem Biura Aurorów. Możliwe, że udzielimy dyspensy Hagridowi i dostanie przepustkę. Najpierw na tydzień, potem może na dwa, na miesiąc, zobaczymy, czy zaobserwujemy niepokojące objawy. I a nuż, nawet za pół roku może do was wróci.

Dwoje mężczyzn spojrzało jeszcze ostatni raz na bawiącego się z przytulankami Rubeusa. Oddalili się i zniknęli za zakrętem.

Gdy kroki ucichły, Hagrid przestał nalewać herbaty do filiżanki pani Mumuś. Przeniósł w powietrzu przechylony czajnik tak, że ciągle wypływająca strużka ochlapała szczodrze stolik. Teraz herbata lała się prosto na głowę pani Mumuś.

Krople spływały po jej szmacianych włoskach i skapywały z kitek, smętnie, smutno, tak ponuraszczo i dobitnie grobowo.

Hagrid odstawił czajnik, zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej, wsparł się łokciami o uda i pozwolił zwisać rozluźnionym dłoniom pomiędzy nimi. W lesie jego brody wykwitł ledwo dostrzegalny uśmiech. Spojrzenie gajowego całkowicie się odmieniło. Oczy hardo patrzyły przed siebie, szkliste, zastygłe, lecz pełne życia.

Były to oczy kogoś, kto nigdy się nie poddaje.


	5. Baśń o ćmach barowych

V: Baśń o ćmach barowych

Artur Weasley strzelił sobie kolejnego szota. Procenty śmigały po organizmie i rozsadzały wątrobę. Naprzeciwko niego, przy stole, siedziało jego latające auto, już parę lat po przejściach, które zafundowali mu syn Artura i jego przyjaciel. I właśnie o tym sobie gaworzyli, o przejściach, o trudach, o znojach, niesnaskach dnia codziennego, jak i o tych poważnych kryzysach.

– Molly chyba ma kochanka, bawią się w jakieś zboczone gierki... no to się doczekałem pięknych czasów – skarżył się Artur i zwieńczył zwierzenie wlaniem alkoholu do trzewi. Auto zawarczało smętnie. Przed paroma minutami wywarczało wszystkie możliwe niegodne wyzwiska, przypisując je Ronowi Weasley'owi i Harry'emu Potterowi. Jak mogli go tak poturbować? A później autko musiało ich ratować z kleszczy przebrzydłych pajęczaków. Ci lekkomyślni, butni młodzieńcy, pakują się w kłopoty i potem trzeba podcierać im tyłki.

Bezzębny Tom podszedł od ich stolika.

– Macie wszystko, podać co? – rzucił uprzejmie.

– Dzięki, Tom... – Artur mruknął i uniósł kieliszek. – Na razie jest w porządku.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego wynajęliście sobie cały bar na dzisiejszą noc? Nie lepiej by wam się siedziało, jakby naokoło was tętniło życie?

Artur wzruszył ramionami. Wziął łyk mocnego trunku.

– Potrzebujemy dziś przestrzeni – wyjaśnił.

Tom schował się za ladą i jął przecierać z przyzwyczajenia szklankę szmatką.

– W pracy nie lepiej... – Artur żalił się dalej samochodowi. – Ostatnio maszynka do mięsa prawie mnie zmieliła. Wciągało mi pelerynę i żadnym zaklęciem nie mogłem jej odczarować! I to się działo u Lucjusza Malfoya... założę się, że specjalnie ją tak potężnie zaczarował. Dopiero Narcyza ją zatrzymała, tuż przed tym jak ucho dotarło do ostrz. Niesamowite te mugolskie wynalazki, niesamowite! – wziął łyk.

– Nie mogłeś odpiąć peleryny? – samochód spytał.

– Nie pomyślałem o tym... – wyrzucił jednym tchem i jednocześnie jak w amoku. – W sytuacjach kryzysowych czasem człowiek głupieje. Dam głowę, na Merlina dam głowę, że Lucjusz specjalnie zaczarował maszynkę, aby zabijała ludzi, no bo po co innego?

– Nie wiem, ale ja też się prawie otarłem o śmierć. Moi obecni właściciele chcą mnie chyba zajeździć na śmierć. Wzięli mnie na jakąś przejażdżkę po pustynnych wertepach. Swoje wakacje cały czas nazywali Rajdem Takar, czy jakoś tak...

– Boże, mój Boże... czemuś nas opuścił...? – Artur zadał retoryczne pytanie. – Chyba trzeba nam więcej procentów na te bóle.

Zamachał na Toma i już po chwili kolejna butelka stała na stoliku obok dwóch poprzednich. Powoli opróżniali trzecią i gdy wchłonęli trzy czwarte zawartości, ktoś zapukał do drzwi baru. Tom podrapał się w brodę i z samej tylko ciekawości podszedł do wejścia. Otworzył drzwi. Za nimi stał i buchał delikatną parą Ekspres Hogwart.

– Znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce? – spytał.

Artur podniósł do niego kieliszek z wnętrza lokalu.

– Śmiało, śmiało! Mamy cały bar dla siebie! Mówiłem, że załatwię nam miejscówkę! – wysączył kieliszek, nalał sobie i ponownie go uniósł. – Oho, widzę, Ekspres, że wziąłeś wszystkie swoje wagony, no... to będzie na co się skarżyć, uczniowie Hogwartu, tak słyszałem, to wyjątkowe szumowiny, gdy rozbestwiają się podczas podróży, najgorzej jest właśnie, gdy zmieniają swoje miejsce pobytu, to działa gorzej niż Czarna Magia, to magia podróży, magia przejazdu, zmiany miejsca, dreszczyk nowości, stają się nieznośni jak rozbrykane maluchy na wakacjach, śmiecą, biją i wrzeszczą – wtłoczył alkohol i ponownie sobie nalał, otarł usta. – Czeka nas długa noc, moi mili.


	6. Baśń o pięknych braciach

VI: Baśń o pięknych braciach

Ron wstał i przeciągnął się, zapowiadał się kolejny znośny dzień. Przeczłapał przez pokój wspólny, musiało być bardzo wcześnie. Otworzył się przed nim portret Grubej Damy i chłopak wyszedł na korytarz. Nie zdążył okiem mrugnąć, a już zaatakowało go stado dziennikarzy.

– Witaj, Ronaldzie Weasley! – piała młoda reporterka z Proroka. – Czy ma pan jakieś rady dla ludzi swego pokroju, wskazówki, cenne uwagi?!

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko, uwielbiał te wywiady. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Co ja mogę powiedzieć... Nie oświadczałem się, proszę ja was. Trzeba być wolnym duchem, ale uważać, żeby nie poobijać się o tubus wzgardy. Tak, wzgarda to stanowczo niefajna sprawa! A! No i estetyka. Nie, nie, nie. Unikamy. Doznania wizualne są nieporządane tutaj. To chemia... Reakcje, wiecie, ktoś może być substratem, a inny produktem i czasem lepsze jest jedno, a czasem drugie. Zależy od intensywności syntezy, łączeń, stopnia rozkładu i różnych takich zależności, różnych czynników, i takie tam.

Dziennikarze pilnie notowali, spijając każde słowo z jego ust jak mantrę boga. Młoda dziennikarka, która wiodła tu prym, nagrywała nawet zaklęciem jego głos, podsuwając koniuszek różdżki do ust.

– Jesteś jednak ewenementem! Wyjątkowym trzynastolatkiem! – mówiła dalej, zaangażowana i zaaferowana. – Jesteś rudy, a masz przyjaciół! Jesteś rudy, a słyszeliśmy, że J. K. Rowling chce cię zeswatać z Hermioną, więc tak jakbyś już miał dziewczynę!

– Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam – sapnął nosem z samouwielbienia i takoż głową pokręcił. – Nie będę tutaj żadnych spoilerów czynił. Wiedzcie tylko, że mam pozytywne plany na przyszłość i jestem otwarty na wiele doznań i kolejnych osiągnięć.

– Niesamowite, niesamowite! – uniósł się jakiś starszy pan z pomniejszego pisemka, zapisując gorliwe rozmowę. – Czyli to nie bujda?! Ma pan _przyjaciół_?! Pomimo tego, że jest pan rudy, osiągnął pan to?! Nie odtrącili pana?! Ma pan ich za darmo?! Może musi pan im płacić?!

– Nie, nie, nie – Ron mocno zaprzeczył. – To najprawdziwsze fakty. To są moi szczerzy przyjaciele od serca.

– Dokładnie, Trevor! – ofukała go młoda dziennikarka. – Szukaj sobie aferek gdzie indziej!

– A pani może tę różdżkę od moich warg nieco oddali – Weasley lekko odsunął _mikrofon_. – Moje usta nie są tu istotne, jeśli jakieś, to już bardziej pani. Bo wie pani, ja to bym inny rodzaj różdżki do pani przysunął, a może i w panią. Pani obecność wielce kontentuje.

– Och... – ucieszyła się i zbliżyła koniuszki palców napiętej, wyprostowanej dłoni do swych, istotnych jakże, warg.

Ron pożegnał się uprzejmie, spełniony medialnie, i ruszył dalej. Udał, że zmierza na poranny spacer na błoniach i gdy zgubił wścibskich dziennikarzy, zawrócił ku lochom. Spojrzał na zegarek, ożesz, zaraz lekcje, musi się pospieszyć. Minął salę eliksirów i dotarł do ściany, odległej od tętniącego, rannego życia zamku. Przekręcił pochodnię o odpowiedni kąt i wcisnął ją w ścianę. To musiał być odpowiedni kąt, tylko Ron go znał, Fred i George pomogli mu zaprojektować tę tajemną dźwignię.

W podłodze otworzyła się dziura. Kolisty fragment kamiennej posadzki zapadł się płynnie pod ziemię. Ron zsunął się tam, sięgnął stopą schodka. Pognał w dół po kolejnych stopniach. Daleko, daleko, w jeszcze bardziej odległe sektory Hogwartu. Zakurzone i nieodwiedzane przez nikogo.

Dotarł do drzwi, użył specjalnego kamienia-klucza i wreszcie wszedł do ciasnego gabineciku. Na fotelu pod ścianą siedział Horacy Slughorn, kostkę nogi przykutą miał łańcuchem do ściany. Stary mężczyzna trwał w nadgryzionym przez mole foteliku smętnie, przypominał Stańczyka. W rogu bulgotał kociołek, na półkach znajdowały się składniki do eliksirów.

– Panie Weasley, na Merlina, ile to jeszcze ma trwać? – stęknął zmizerniały Slughorn.

Ron tylko bez słowa wziął odpowiednie składniki z półek i położył je na stoliku przed Horacym.

– Chłopcze drogi, wypuść mnie... – zaintonował, jak co dzień z tą samą desperacją w głosie. – Proszę...

Ron stanął na tyle daleko, by dorosły czarodziej go nie dosięgnął. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, splótł za nimi dłonie.

– Człowiek z rudymi włosami nie ma lekko, pan chyba, jak i każdy na tym padole łez, dobrze sobie z tego zdaje sprawę. Potrzebuję, potrzebuję tej mikstury, aby jako tako układało mi się w życiu, rozumie pan? Pyta pan, ile jeszcze? Ja panu z radością odpowiem – po kres pańskich dni. Potem znajdę kogoś innego. Moi bracia już szukają mi kolejnego mistrza eliksirów. Może Snape by się nadał, ale jest zbyt silny psychicznie, chyba go nie obezwładnimy. Wie pan, my, rudzi, musimy się wspierać. Niedługo umrze również ze starości mistrz Percy'ego. Trzyma go w sekretnej części piwnicy w Norze, u nas, w domu. Percy doi z niego równo... ja to dla pana mam litość, ja mam litość, niech pan o tym pamięta.

– Na Merlina, panie Weasley... przygotowuję panu dwadzieścia fiolek dziennie! Naprawdę musi pan je pić każdego dnia?!

Ron zwrócił się do niego frontem. Uśmiechnął się diablo szeroko, niemal rozpruwając twarz w szwach.

– Proszę pana – szepnął i pochylił mrocznie głowę. – Nie ma nic smakowitszego nad płynne szczęście.


	7. Baśń o rozroście

VII: Baśń o rozroście

Bardzo chciał to zobaczyć na własne oczy, dostał cynk od Harry'ego i Rona. W chatce Hagrida odbywała się dziś drobna popijawa. Dla chłopca, który przeżył i rudego to, co mieli dziś czcić było tylko pretekstem, żeby wtłoczyć w siebie trochę procentów. Ale nie dla niego.

Cały dzień kłębił w sobie nerwy. Własne odbicie w oknach i lustrach pytało się: _Na pewno chcesz to zrobić? To jest tak późno, złamiesz szkolny regulamin, opuszczając szkołę._ Ale zagryzł zęby, zakasał rękawy i postanowił. Kiwnął głową do samego siebie, patrząc w taflę jeziora. _Zrobię to. Coś tu jest nie tak, coś jest ze mną nie tak, muszę przedsięwziąć ten krok, wyłamać się ze stagnacji._ Bo Hogwart, nawet tak dobra szkoła, w niczym nie pomoże.

Nocą skryli się we trójkę pod peleryną-niewidką, przemierzyli błonia i zapukali do Hagrida.

– Harry, Ron, Neville, jesteście! – ucieszył się Hagrid, zapraszając przyjaznym gestem. – Przychodzicie w punkt! Dopiero co mi ją przywieźli! Wchodźcie, śmiało, skończyła mi się wódka, ale już parzę herbatę.

Miny zrzedły części towarzystwu.

Zasiedli za stołem, gajowy nastawił czajnik. Harry i Ron naburmuszeni wpatrywali się w małą ruszającą się nieśmiało roślinkę. Podpełzła powoli ze środka stołu i pędem dotknęła badawczo palca Weasleya, ale ten zabrał rękę z obrzydzeniem. Roślinka zlękła się i schowała za kubkiem, który właśnie postawił na blacie Hagrid.

– Przepiękna, prawda? – gajowy lśniącymi oczyma wpatrywał się w nowy nabytek. – Choć wygląda jak roślina, to magiczne stworzenie!

– Jak się nazywa? – zainteresował się.

– Rozrostka Plamiasta. Jak podrośnie, na liściach pojawią się plamki. Im jest starsza, tym ma ich więcej. Niektórzy mówią, że powstają one na niej jako znamiona doświadczeń, ponieważ każdy okaz ma ich inną ilość.

– Jak długo dorasta? I ile dożywa? – drążył. Fascynował się roślinami, a to stworzenie bardzo ją przypominało.

Ron przysypiał, Harry skubał palcem drwa stołu.

– Dorasta całe życie, pokarm zdobywa dzięki fotosyntezie i jakoś może dzięki temu egzystować, ale... bardzo lubi żywność, zwłaszcza wysokiej jakości. Rośnie od niej jak na drożdżach, je praktycznie to, co ludzie. I rozrasta się od razu po każdej porcji. W mgnieniu oka, dlatego nie można z tym przesadzić, karmić z umiarem, tak mówią. O, patrzcie tylko!

Wysypał trochę karmy dla Kła na stół. Rozrostka podbiegła, powąchała i wchłonęła wszystko paroma ruchami główki. W chwilę nieznacznie urosła. Pędy stały się dłuższe, liście większe, głowa masywniejsza.

– Cudne stworzenie! – roztkliwiał się Hagrid, ostatnio interesował się nieco bardziej subtelnymi istotami, polubił ich misterność i skomplikowanie. Już nie w smak mu była brutalność hipogryfów czy butne sranie ogniem sklątek.

Z kąta chaty rozległ się nieapetyczny odgłos. Kieł zesrał się na podłogę.

– A niech cię, Kieł! – skarcił psa. – Cholibka, to chyba ta nowa karma. Kupuję lepszej jakości, chcę nią od czasu do czasu karmić Rozrostka. Patrzcie no, jej smakowało! Jak się oblizuje, moja maluszka. Kieł widać nieprzyzwyczajony.

– Może ogarniesz tę kupę, Hagrid – Ron zatkał nos. – Już zaczyna walić.

– W sumie na nas już czas – Harry udał zmęczenie. – Dzięki za _herbatę_. Muszę się walnąć do wyra, bo jutro lekcja ze Snapem, pewnie da mi wycisk. Zbieramy się, Neville.

– Jak go nazwiesz? – zadał strzemienne pytanie.

– Chyba Destruktor Żywiołów... – zamyślił się Hagrid.

– No tak – trójgłowy pies: Puszek, mała roślinka – Destruktor Żywiołów. Cały ty, Hagridzie – Ron poklepał pół-olbrzyma po ramieniu.

Wrócili do dormitorium.

Leżał z dłońmi pod głową i rozmyślał. Przewrócił się na bok. Odpływał. Zasnął.

Przyśniła mu się ciekawa impresja.

Przez okna Wielkiej Sali wpadały promienie słoneczne poranka. Całkowita pustka, żadnego ucznia czy nauczyciela, mimo to jednak stoły zastawiono suto talerzami. Te jednak nie były puste. Tkwiła w nich ciemnobrązowa substancja, maź, błoto, lekko błyszczała, dość grudkowata.

Unosił się w powietrzu, widział to z góry, spod ostrego kąta. Skierował wzrok w bok i w dół. Tam również talerze i półmiski z brązowawą strawą oblegały stoły. Tuż pod nim, po stole, przechadzał się Kieł. Podszedł do pustego talerza, wypiął się i zesrał. Teraz i ten talerzyk zapełnił się wszechobecną tu _potrawą_.

Obudził się, całkowicie spokojny, wręcz zbyt spokojny, przytłumiony lekką depresją.

Tym ich tutaj właśnie karmią. Cała ta szkolna wiedza to gówno przebrane w oficjalny mundurek, w niczym im nie pomoże. Nieprzydatna papka, źle podana. Faszerują formułkami i biadoleniem, a prawdziwe życie swoje już zrewiduje.

Ułożył się do snu, oddając się błogiej ignorancji i odnajdując w niej karykaturalne wytchnienie. Przyłożył dłoń do ust, wstrząsany ambiwalentnymi odczuciami.

Jutro. Jutro coś się zmieni. Teraz sza.

Jutro.


End file.
